


The Case of the Mysterious Sweets

by Keirra



Series: The Baking Adventures of Ibiki Morino [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:00:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29101407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keirra/pseuds/Keirra
Summary: Everyone needs a hobby. Some people paint, some knit, and others collect novelty shot glasses. Ibiki Morino prefers to spend him time away from the bowels of T&I creating expertly crafted baked goods.
Series: The Baking Adventures of Ibiki Morino [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2135223
Kudos: 5





	The Case of the Mysterious Sweets

The first time a platter of beautiful, pastel pink buttercream frosted chocolate cupcakes appeared in the T&I break room no one dared touch them. Food didn't just appear down there, and no one was stepping up to claim responsibility for them. No self-respecting ninja would take the chance that they were laced with something. Maybe not poison, but something unpleasant perhaps? Some members of the department remembered the time Umino Iruka had managed to slip laxatives into the water cooler in Anbu HQ.

It wasn't pretty.

The second time it was a tiered plate of cookies, sugar cookies immaculately decorated with royal icing to resemble various ninja tools. There was a note next to it, specifically stating that the cookies were not laced with anything.

Like they would fall for that.

It was the day a pumpkin pie appeared that someone finally cracked.

Genma couldn't take it, all these wonderful looking delicacies within reach, their sweet scents teasing his senses and making his mouth water enough it was hard to keep a hold of his senbon, and now this? Pumpkin? His favorite flavor of anything? Anyone who knew the man was aware of this obsession, in fall when all the special "pumpkin spice" items came out he was never seen without a pumpkin spice latte and even his house smelled faintly of the fragrance every store stocked in October.

Raido and Anko watched with baited breath as he cut himself a piece of pie, topped it with the whipped cream that had been left in the fridge, and took his first bite. Genma melted into his chair. It was the best thing he had ever tasted, and after declaring that even if he did die from it, it was worth it Anko and Raido followed suit.

When a few hours had passed and the three friends were still alive, the rest of the department descended on the remaining pie.

From that day forward, whenever baked goods appeared in T&I there were literal fights over them, particularly when Genma tried to go back for seconds before someone had their firsts, or when Anko tried swiping a bite of cake off someone else's plate.

Somehow, amid the chaos and sugar comas, none of the supposedly observant and skilled shinobi noticed Ibiki watching from the corner with a smile on his face.

A baker always loves seeing their creations be enjoyed after all.


End file.
